Cass In Control
by sol113
Summary: Her whole life Cassandra Cain was a tool for others; she allowed herself to be used by Cain, Batman, etc, now she is in control of her life and person, regardless of the opinions of others... story contains BDSM, Violence, S&M, Torture and weirdness.


**CASS IN CONTROL **

**22nd DECEMBER 2011**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**This takes place after One Year Later, it is AU after the Andersen Gabrych run on the Batgirl series. **

_**'Italics'**_** in this story are Body language; the language Cassandra sees when looking at people, also the names of things, i.e. the store _The Clad in Black_.**_**  
><strong>_

**Horizontal rulers (lines across the page) are page breaks.**

**-X- means small time skips.**

**Warning; contains violence, BDSM, S&M, Violence, oral sex...**

**This is an edited version of a story on another site- a link to my unedited stories is on my authors page.**

**DISCLAIMER; I don't own Batman, or any of the characters or ideas involved. This is non profit.**

* * *

><p>Gotham City; a dark and violent metropolis that spawns both genius and insanity. Courage and depravity. A grim place that festers and feeds upon its own dark soul with crime, suffering, despair, sleaze and depravity barricaded within gothic architecture.<p>

A lone figure, dressed in a grey hooded shirt and faded jeans, raced through the cold winter night, his sound of his boots striking the sidewalk sounding like booming to his ears, the crunch of broken glass under his feet equally as deafening. His heart beat so hard and fast it felt like it would explode from his chest. Blue eyes spun around looking in all directions including over his shoulder, terrified of the consequences if anyone found out what he, Rex Soffrire, was doing.

The hooded figure darted from building to building, finally stopping at one in particular. It's front was closed, he went around back to a rusted, solid looking steel door.

He fumbled with a key. He unlocked and opened the door, stepping inside, slamming it shut with a huge metal thud, then locking it behind him.

Taking a deep breath, he turned and almost screamed as he saw a huge, terrifying figure cloaked in darkness standing only four feet before him.

The head of the shadow lowered, silently saying; _'You're late.'_

He pulled his hood off, revealing a face in his late teens, perhaps early twenties. Bright blue eyes, light blond hair and a generally considered handsome face working together with legitimate fear to project honest regret for his actions; "I-I'm sorry... I was delayed by-"

A foot lashed out, stopping an inch in front of his face.

"Ahh!" His head banged off the door behind him. Rex went bug eyed staring at the foot that could easily have shattered his skull.

The dark figure stood still as a statue, the outstretched leg not trembling or twitching in the slightest- a testament to the cold will that drove powerful muscles.

"I'm sorry, so sorry for my feeble excuses. Please let me apologize." Without hesitation he opened his mouth and began licking the thick leather boot before him, knowing what Cassandra Cain would do to him if he refused...

**-X-**

Cassandra dragged him by the hair past the sex toys of the shop she owned; _The Clad In Black_, bought by a stipend she received from Batman. Buying a store that sells products relating to sexual activities was not what the Dark Knight meant by 'Taking an interest in community development,' spoken to her during her stint in Bludhaven a year ago. Cass remembered how disturbed the awesome vigilante looked when she told him she owned a sex toy shop- he looked like he'd rather be facing an alien invasion or the Bi-monthly Joker rampage, but Cassandra had spent her entire life doing what others told her with little to show for it but scars (mental not physical- the Lazarus Pit her deranged mother had thrown her into removed the countless reminders on her body she received from a life of violence). Now she did what she wanted- even if people thought it was weird, wrong or downright freakish. Barbara was supportive, Nightwing didn't see anything wrong with it (then again he had been raised in a circus tent, then a cave by a guy most considered nuts), Tim Drake thought it was creepy (but Cassandra had long since stop caring what he thought), the Birds Of Prey actually thought it was kinky (Cassandra had happily offered Black Canary a discount). Catwoman had made jokes about 'Where had Batman; the champion of Gotham gone wrong in encouraging proper thinking' but supported the young woman (she even brought a whip from her- Cass could only imagine people's faces when they learnt of that).

Mercilessly, she dragged her 'guest' past Vibrators of countless types, dildos, strap-ons, nipple clamps, sex swings, cock rings, butt plugs, anal beads, prostate massagers, handcuffs, ballgags, bondage rope, floggers, whips, paddles, blindfolds, bondage masks and bondage candles. Cass deliberately steered Rex into a collision with a sex doll, smiling with twisted glee as her unique vision saw it all; the pleasure the masochistic male received as she harshly pulled on his hair, the rush that jolted through his body as he collided awkwardly with the obscene creation, the intrigue as he contemplated what the depraved thing was for, then sheer terror freezing every muscle, making his pulse stop as he realized Cass was watching and might believe he was drawing comparisons between her and a rubber blowup doll.

Cassandra found the storm of feelings she inspired... wonderful, empowering, a feeling that until recently she only received from beating criminals into unconsciousness.

**-X-**

Rex held in cries of pain as Cass roughly dragged him down a flight of stairs into the basement- not for storage, it was a specialized room she'd personally designed to her own specifications.

She released him so abruptly he fell to the floor. She looked at his clothing disdainfully. Rex understood its meaning;

_'Undress.'_

He obeyed the unspoken command, never taking his eyes off hers as he frantically removed his clothing, nearly falling over as he pulled his jeans off while standing.

He stood there naked before her. He couldn't tell if she approved, he couldn't read body language like she could, though he tried desperately to learn to bring him closer to her.

Cassandra flung the black cloak off her shoulders. What she wore beneath couldn't be considered clothing; a body harness; a series of thin, black leather straps crisscrossed her body connected by silver metal rings- they concealed nothing and actually emphasised both her breasts (by encircling, supporting and pressing against them) and Cass' height; a stunning 5;11. The straps were connected to a pair of black rubber briefs with a shiny, silver zip on them. Beyond that she was naked except for her boots, which looked like a cross between military boots and BDSM wear- as impossible as that seemed. She wasn't wearing makeup or jewellery- she never did, and Rex never once thought she needed it. Her hair, which she had allowed to grow and reach her shoulders, was up in its usual severe style that Rex thought would look terrible on anyone else. On Cassandra, along with her outfit, it made her the hottest woman alive.

"Let's warm up." She spoke aloud snapping him out of his drool resulting visual examination.

Rex had an idea in his head what 'Warm up' meant- he was wrong.

"Follow my movements exactly... exactly." She took a loose stance in front of him, dark eyes not on him- cruelly turned away. He mirrored her form as she began flowing through a personalised kata made from multiple martial arts with the grace and beauty of a ballerina. He mirrored her movements as best he could (Cassandra had been teaching him martial arts as best she could to someone as 'blind and dumb' as him she said).

Rex's mind wandered as he took in Cassandra's form; the muscles flexing and contracting, her tightly bound jet-black hair shimmering in the light, her breasts and ass simultaneously caressed and restricted by her garments...

Cass performed a spinning kick requiring incredible balance and flexibility. Rex failed to replicate his mistresses' move and fell to the floor in a heap. Cassandra stopped, turned and looked at the fallen, naked male coldly, her hands on her hips.

Rex froze with both fear and excitement knowing what his failure meant...

**-X-**

She had him restrained, naked, his arms manacled and tied to the ceiling stretching his arms out above him.

Standing right in front of him, Cass held her right hand up. Rex stared at it nervously.

Her fingers changed to an odd formation. Quick as a viper the hand came down striking a point between his left shoulder and neck. His whole arm went numb, the point of impact felt like it had been set on fire, a fire that soon spread out through his entire nervous system.

For a few moments he just stood silently, basking in the pain. Then he opened his eyes and saw Cassandra staring at him in question. The exotic woman didn't like speaking aloud and so demanded her subject understand her at times like 'Punishment time' without spoken instructions. Rex had come to understand a cocked head as intrigue, a furrowed brow as anger, her current look as...

_'What did I just hit you with?'_

He thought- it was hard to think- his shoulder felt like it was burning, his head felt light, his arm throbbed, he searched for an answer, wanting more pain but not wanting to disappoint his girlfriend/mistress/lover/tormentor.

"A... nerve strike." He supplied. The domineering woman cocked her head slightly. Rex was confused for a moment.

"W-what kind?" He asked.

Rex saw the hand poised before him in menace.

"E-Eagles beak." He stuttered.

He saw no change from Cass. Rex's heart dropped afraid he'd failed his mistress and answered wrong. Faster than his eyes could follow, the right hand struck a vital nerve cluster again- he felt the feeling rush back into his arm sending fresh waves of pain to his brain arousing him further.

Her lethal hand lashed out again hitting him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. He gasped and choked as his diaphragm burned.

_'What was the last blow?'_ She questioned without words. She smiled happily, seemingly unconcerned with his health.

"*cough* I'm sorry*cough* I... didn't see it *cough* can you... show me it again?" He pleaded.

A gentle nod of her head; _'Yes.'_ This time Cassandra held her hand (fingers flat and extended, thumb bent towards fingers) in front of his face in clear sight before harshly driving it into his solar plexus a second time, sending the larger male into a coughing fit.

"*cough* P-piercing *cough* hand... mistress...*cough*"

She took his face in her hands and stroked him as he struggled for breath.

**SMACK!**

She slapped him hard across the face. Rex grinned, turned back to the violent woman hoping for another. He saw the open, genuine smile, the gleam in dark eyes which very clearly said;_ 'I'm enjoying your suffering.'_

"Gaaack!" He couldn't keep in the sound of his pain as without warning, Cassandra pressed down on his left wrist with two fingers and her thumb- it felt like she had driven spikes into his body. He immediately lost the ability to move his fingers and his whole hand went numb.

"J-joint lock... errr... Angry greeting wristlock..." He smiled through the pain as Cassandra showed her approval with a gentle kiss on the forehead that seemed highly inappropriate given the otherwise extremely violent nature of this situation.

She released her agonising grip. The rubber clad woman began circling her bound lover/victim. She delivered a light (for her) shot to his kidneys leaving the fist still pressed into his body, careful not to rupture the delicate organs within.

Cassandra watched amused as he painfully twisted in his restraints to get a better look at the attack.

"A... small fist strike..." He gasped out through the pain. He had seen the move before; its arrangement of fingers was designed to pierce and rupture the kidneys. But Cass knew precisely how hard to hit in order to hurt and not maim.

The throbbing pain as the hand left his body pulsed through him, arousing him further...

**-X-**

For the next half an hour what anyone else would consider a brutal beating (even torture) continued, Cassandra struck Rex with palms strikes, Tiger claws (an extremely painful move designed to tear and pull on flesh), elbow strikes, finger strikes to nerve clusters and even backhanded him across the face twice. After that torturous experience she released him from the manacles and performed various joint locks on him, pulling and twisting his limbs to the absolute edge of breaking point. She slapped him hard across the face over and over, often without warning. She put him over her knee and spanked him until his ass cheeks changed colour to an angry red. She even kicked him hard enough to bruise.

Finally, when Rex was barely conscious and smiling like a drunk in bliss, Cassandra changed tactics; she made him lick her feet, kiss her knuckles and lick her slender fingers.

Cassandra was finally satisfied it was time; this night hadn't been about her taking some kind of violent rage out on him (no human could survive that), but about both of them gaining pleasure; Rex enjoyed receiving pain (when they first met he was scalding himself with boiling hot water straight from a steaming kettle), and Cass enjoyed delivering pain- in being the one who controlled others after a lifetime of being the tool of other people. This was not to say she didn't care about Rex or that she considered him just a toy. Which she was about to prove now;

Cass unzipped the black rubber briefs she wore. She stood over the fallen, agonised (but still game) Rex. She sat down on his face, facing away from him in the 69 position. She took the most vulnerable(officially) part of his anatomy in her hands and began stroking it, keeping one finger pressed down on a vein to prevent him from ejaculating. Rex went to work on his end, licking between Cass's legs, getting saliva on her briefs in the process. Cassandra had become hot and wet beating Rex about and lowered her self control to minimum intending to come when her partner did. Cassandra opened her mouth and took Rex's cock inside. She went to work, smiling at the frantic reaction she got from the male who so desperately wanted her.

**-X-**

Finally it was over; both mistress and slave lay exhausted, Cassandra laughed aloud, feeling sated, refreshed, powerful. Turning, Cassandra realised Rex had passed out. Carefully she removed Rex's hands from her harness (they had become tangled up as the male explored Cass' body), she stood, effortlessly picked the larger male up and carried him to a black rubber bondage bed she had in a corner of her "Playroom" as she called it. She tucked him in, kissed him goodnight and left the darkened basement already planning what to do to him in the morning...

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**AUTHORS NOTES **

The point of this story is that Cassandra has spent her life doing what others told her ignoring her own problems including no real sense of self, now she does whatever she wants, to or with whoever she wants not caring about the opinions of others.

I also wanted to write something with a heavy emphasis on the mentality of a masochist- in the form of OC Rex.

This is an edited version of a story on another site- a link to my unedited stories is on my authors page.

For those of you asking; Cold Chapter 6 will be posted on January 1st; part of me wanting to start 2012 off on a positive note. In the meantime have a merry christmas and a happy new year!


End file.
